That Boy Is Mine
by Demonic Oreo
Summary: Stiles and Kate, one fight for the man they love, Derek Hale, Who shall win? Read and you shall see! Yush this is a song-fic I own nothing


Heyyooo!~ How are chu my lovely people~?

SO Im back with a new one-shot~

I do not own Teen Wolf or The boy is mine

* * *

><p>Stiles bit his lip gently as he ran his palms over the back of his tight jeans, ridding them of the sweat that had accumulated. He worried his bottom lip as he thought about what was as about to happen in a few moments. He, one of the biggest nerds in Beacon Hills, was gonna go against one of the most popular girls in school.<p>

He didn't know what had made him do this but is was to late to back out now. So here he stood waiting for his act. He wore a tight pair of grey jeans that hung low on his hips, showing off a few inches of pale milky skin. His crimson red ripped muscle shirt showed off the black fishnet shirt underneath. Around his neck was a black leather collar that held a triskelion pendant. His hands were covered by a pair of red finger-less fishnet gloves.

His eyes were outlined by coal black eyeliner, making his cinnamon brown eyes pop. Hearing his and Kate's names being announced he shook his head putting on his black headset as he watched Kate Argent walk out a small smile on his face when he saw his pack in the crowd. Looking back at Kate he gagged seeing her wearing a black dress that hugged her body and left little to the imagination.

Kate seemed to ignore him, so he walked over and stepped infront of her, gaining her attention, "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?" He inquired frowning.

She sighed like it was such a hassle to talk to him, "Uh-huh, sure, Ya know you seem kinda familiar."

Stiles rolled his eyes nodding at her, :Yeah, you do to, but uh. I just wanted to know, do you know someone named..?" He shook his head laughing slightly, "Ya, You know his name"

Kate seemed to sneer, while looking down at him, her black heels giving her an inch or two of a height difference, "Oh Ya, O definantly, know his name."

Stiles grinned at her, "Well I just wanted you to know that he's mine."

They stared at each other as they started circling around each other as they sang, "You need to give it up, had about enough. Its not hrd to see, that boy is mine, I'm sorry you seem to be confused, he belongs to me that boy is mine."

Stiles came to a stand still his hips cocked to the side, causing his shirts to ride up showing more of his milky skin, as he sang, "I think its time to get this sit, talk, face ta face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, Are you insane?"

She walked over, shoving him lightly, "You see, I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me, cause you're blind if you can't see, that all his love is in me."

Stiles scowled as he walked away from her. Suddenly, back-up dancers appeared behind them and just stood on their respective sides.

On Stiles' side stood the females of the Hale pack, Laura, Cora, Lydia, and Erica. On Kate's side stood some of the hunters from Beacon Hills.

To the human's in the audience, it looked like a feud between classes. But, to those who knew who and what the two group were, they knew it was something more.

Stiles raised his hands in mock surrender, "You see, I tried to hesitate, I didn't wanna say what he told me. he said without me he couldn't make it through the day. Ain't that a shame." He smiled as he thought of all the times he had helped/saved his pack.

Kate smirked running her hands down her body as in a way she thought was attractive,"Maybe you misunderstood, cause I can't see how he would want to change something that's so good, but my love is all it took."

The Hale girls started growling as they, and the hunters, started circle around singing duo. glaring, "You need to give it up, had about enough, It's not hard to see, that boy is mine. I'm sorry you seem to be confused, he belongs to me, that boy is mine."

Kate scowled, pointing one of her long fingers at Stiles, "Must you do the things you do? You keep acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you, and if you didn't know it boy, it's true."

The pack growled once more as Stiles started singing, a smirk on his features, "I think that you should realize and try to understand why he is apart of my life, I know it's killing you inside."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You can say what you want to say, What we have you cant take. From the truth you cant take, from the truth you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake," she sang a smirk on her face.

Stiles narrowed his eyes growling the next words out of his mouth, "When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, and if you didn't know that boy is mine."

"You need to give it up, had about enough it's not hard to see, that boy is mine. I'm sorry you seem to be confused, he belongs to me tat boy is mine," they sang, Kate waving her hand, as if dismissing Stiles, causing him to laugh.

"You cant destroy this love I've found, your silly games I won't allow, that boy is mine, without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel," She all but spat at him glaring.

He smirked as he sang the neck line, "What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to the special place that's in my heart, he was my love straight from the start."

Kate growled grasping his shoulder tightly, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, causing him to gasp and pull away, "You need to give it up, had about enough, its not hard to see, that boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me, that boy is mine."

Stiles turned walking back towards his pack as he sang, "He belongs to me."

She followed him, her group with her, "That boy is mine."

Stiles spun around with a growl, "But mine!"

She stepped closer smirking, "Not yours."

Stiles didn't cower back, instead stepping closer, "But Mine."

Kate took another step forward, "Not yours!"

Stiles grinned as he took the last step, they were now nose to nose, "But Mine"

They glared at each other as they moved back into the protection of the groups, "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me, That boy is mine."

The song ended and the lights dimmed. The crowd started clapping and cheering when a spot light landed on Stiles and Kate. Kate smirked as she waved at the crowd, "This is to prove that Derek is mine. "

Stiles blushed slightly and smiled shyly at the crowd, "You mean who you think is yours. Not that it matters, that boy is mine after all."

Stiles smiled as he walked off stage leaving a fuming Kate behind. Once he was off stage he quickly started towards the dressing rooms.

In the audience, Derek was smirking, knowing they were fighting for him all along. He stood up and headed towards Stiles dressing room.

Stiles was about to enter the room when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and turned around to see Derek coming towards him smirking. Just as they were about to speak Kate came marching over and wrapped around Derek, "Derek~, are you here to show me how well I did?"

Derek shook her off, "No, I'm here to give little red here a ride home," He smirked at the blushing Stiles.

Stiles smiled walking to Derek's side and blushed deeper as he felt the other wrap an arm around him shoulder.

Derek smirked pressing a kiss to the small brunette's temple, his eyes flashing blue when Kate screeched and stormed away.

Stiles giggled before leaning up, pressing his lips gently to the others. He felt Derek wrap his arms around him, his lips moving gently against him, the only thought going through his head, _'best talent show ever..'_


End file.
